Ding-a-Ling
Ding-a-Ling is the younger sidekick to Hokey Wolf. who accompanies him through all of his misadventures. He is usually eager to follow in Hokey's ambitious con-artist footsteps, but often reconsiders the plans Hokey comes up with. History He was originally apart of "The Huckleberry Hound Show" segment: "Hokey Wolf" in 1961, where he appeared as Hokey's sidekick, who joined Hokey though out all his misadventures. But after The Huckleberry Hound Show canceled, "Ding" seem to appear very rarely. and didn’t speak (likely due to his voice acter retiring) intell "Yo Yogi!" in 1991. Not much is known about Ding's backstory, and how it is he ended up with Hokey in the first place. Physical appearance Ding is a small anthropomorphic brown furried wolf, he has a peach colored snout. He is typically seen wearing a bowler hat (sometimes red, sometimes black), a sleeveless green shirt, and a black vest. Bio Ding-a-Ling is Hokey's sidekick who joined Hokey though out most of his misadventures. Personality He is the younger sidekick to Hokey. He acts as if he could be slightly dim, not knowing what some words mean. While not acting sometimes villainous like Hokey, Ding doesn’t con people (likely due to him being slightly dim-wited), he would mostly help Hokey in anyway he can and is willing to follow in Hokey's con artist footsteps. Goals His main goal in the "Hokey Wolf" segment, is to follow in Hokey's con-artist footsteps. He is usually seen on Hokey's Side, as Hokey's Younger Sidekick, Ding seems to help Hokey out on a few occasions, while Hokey does the fast-talking work. Ding is aside him. and usually is helping him out, when Hokey manages to succeed in ether getting a place to stay, or getting free meals. however it usually backfires on the two at end, and it usually pays in serious consequences. Heroic Acts *in "Robot Plot" after the Farmer built a robot to destroy Hokey. Later on Hokey tried to stop the robot from attacking him, but it failed and as a result the robot attacked him, it was intell Ding-a-Ling hit the robot on the head with a plink of wood. In an attempt to save his friend. *He is often seen helping Hokey. *In some occasions, Ding-a-Ling would save Hokey's life. Voice Actor He was originally voiced by Doug Young, whom also voiced characters such as Doggie Daddy, Yippee and performed supporting voices in Loopy de Loop. intell Doug Young retried from voice acting. Due to This, Hokey appeared by himself in following events, (Such as Laff-a-Lympics and Yogi's Treasure Hunt), he would still (rarely) appear as a background character, but never spoke, intell Yo! Yogi when he finally got a new voice acter. Other Appearances While Ding-a-Ling appears in every episode of the Hokey Wolf segment. Hokey appears by himself in Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Laff-a-Lympics and The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound and also some comics. However Ding-a-Ling has appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark - in his manger appearance Yogi's Crew go to a snowy place, in which Ding-a-Ling (without any speaking roles) is seen filling up the pool with a hose and Hokey (without any speaking roles) is seen preparing to jump into the pool, unfortunately due to the weather being cold, the pool freezes into ice and Hokey hits his head on the ice. Ding then appears again, where he (alongside Huckleberry Hound and Doggie Daddy) are skating on the same ice. Trivia *It seems Ding didn't join Hokey in the Laff-a-Lympics, Yogi's Treasure Hunt or in The Good, The Bad, and The Huckleberry Hound, as Hokey appeared by himself. **However it's likely due to Doug Young retiring at that time, to be with his wife. So it's likely possible Ding-a-Ling did not appear for that reason. ***However another Hanna-Barbera character (Doggie Daddy) shared the same voice acter. However his voice was done by John Stephenson. *The characters voice is said to be an imperson of Buddy Hackett. *In a Hanna-Barbera card set; it implies on the back of Hokey's card that Ding-a-Ling is a fox. ** However it's implied multiple times that Ding-a-Ling is a wolf, not a fox. *He was voiced by Doug Young. *He didn't join the Yogi Yahooeys in the Laff-a-Lympics with Hokey. other sidekicks who didn't join include: Chopper, Baba Looey and Beegle Beagle, (who were sidekicks to Yakky Doodle, Quick-Draw McGraw and Grape Ape). *He was the only main character of The Huckleberry Hound Show to be voiced by Doug Young. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Damsels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Western Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Pawn of the Villain